


twitterpated

by Rethira



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time for graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago and it's only short but I figured it was cute enough to be posted here

The cherry blossoms are back in bloom again. It gives Gentarou just a little pause - graduation is soon, and he doesn’t like to think about that. Besides, graduation doesn’t mean it’s the end; Miu and Shun are evidence enough of that.

Still, it’s a little pause in his otherwise happy school days.

"Ahhh, prom will be soon, won’t it?" Yuuki asks, a hint of panic in her voice.

Words rise on Gen’s lips - comforting words, assuring her that _he’ll_ go with her if she can’t find anyone else - but his eyes flick to Kengo and Gen swallows them back down.

"Don’t worry, Yuuki," Gentarou says instead. "I’ll make sure we all have a great prom, just like Miu and Shun!"

Kengo snorts and Yuuki nods determinedly to herself, and Gentarou feels like a little bit of a traitor inside.

That night, he writes a letter.

(Makise asks Yuuki to prom within a week, and seems horribly confused when Yuuki tells him, “Never ever ever,” and runs away.)

Those last few days before graduation and prom, Gentarou gets a surprising amount of people coming up to him and starting conversations about how he means a lot to them and they’ll miss him, and it isn’t until he mentions this to Miu that she points out that they _probably_ want to go to prom with him.

"But-" Gentarou says. He stops. There’s no way to continue that sentence.

Miu nods. “Gentarou changes people,” she says. “Who _wouldn’t_ want to dance with you?”

And well, the only response he has for that is to hug her.

(Kengo gets asked out by Erin, but turns her down.)

"The thing I’ll miss most….." Gentarou says. "Making new friends here every day!"

"You’re so predictable, Gentarou-san," JK says.

"You didn’t say you’ll miss us," Tomoko points out.

"This is Gentarou we’re talking about," Kengo says. "He’ll be here every day anyway."

"We all will!" Yuuki exclaims. "Ah, or me and Gen-chan will? You’re going to university, right, Kengo-kun?"

"Hm," Kengo says. Gentarou carefully doesn’t look at his face, but his hand shifts a little closer to Kengo’s on the grass, until their fingers touch.

(The letter in his pocket seems to burn a hole whenever Kengo looks at him.)

Prom’s in three days.

Increasingly, Kengo keeps looking at Gentarou. One day, during lunch, their fingers end up tangled together on the grass and Gentarou keeps losing his train of thought. He doesn’t end up eating much, although it’s not like Kengo’s much better.

Yuuki asks him if he has a date yet. Kengo squeezes Gentarou’s fingers and it should be now, he should ask _now_ , but-

"Not yet," Gentarou says.

(Yuuki asks Miu to go with her. Gentarou takes the letter out and says, “Today, today I’ll give it to him.”)

The day before. Kengo looks… looks like he did the first day they met.

It’s gotta be today.

They’re walking across the bridge, Yuuki grinning widely, when Gentarou stops and tugs on Kengo’s sleeve.

"Gentarou?" Kengo asks.

Gentarou drops his bag and takes the letter out, his hand shaking. It’s creased and scrunched, and the ink for Kengo’s name has got a bit smudged but it’s real and- and Kengo knows it exists now, so Gentarou shoves it towards him and all but shouts, “Please accept this!”

Kengo takes it and _his_ hands are shaking too, and he unfolds it carefully and stands there and reads it and he’s smiling he’s _definitely_ smiling, and when he looks up his cheeks are a bit pink too and he asks, “Well?”

Gentarou thumps his chest twice and then points at Kengo - and behind Kengo Yuuki jumps and shouts, “Go, Gen-chan!” - and says, “Utahoshi Kengo, will you go to prom with me?”

Kengo sighs, “Took you long enough,” and then he steps closer and reaches up and-

Kisaragi Gentarou’s first kiss with Utahoshi Kengo takes place on the bridge where they first met, and they’re surrounded by other students, most of whom cheer at the first touch of their lips (loudly enough that Kengo jumps a little, but not enough to make him stop) and it’s the best moment of Kisaragi Gentarou’s life (so far).

(Kengo manages to take down _most_ of the pictures that find their way online. He leaves a few, for posterity, and also because Gentarou looks pretty cute in one of them.)


End file.
